


Past!Ray - Legend!Ray (Traducción)

by ColdAtomHeadcanons, FeNiiX



Category: Legends of Tomorrow, coldatom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/ColdAtomHeadcanons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeNiiX/pseuds/FeNiiX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray pensó en naves antes - algo que un niño (o niña) de doce no hace – pero siempre fue justo eso. La imaginación de un niño dejándose llevar. La idea de cualquiera secuestrándolo en una nave que puede, obviamente, a travesar no solo el espacio sino también el tiempo nunca se le ocurrió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past!Ray - Legend!Ray (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una traducción del fic de Past!Ray - Legend!Ray de @coldatomHeadcanons  
> Es posible que la traducción tenga unos pequeños errores, ya estoy tratando de conseguir un beta. ¿Alguien se ofrece? =D

Ray pensó en naves antes - algo que un niño (o niña) de doce no hace – pero siempre fue justo eso. La imaginación de un niño dejándose llevar. La idea de cualquiera secuestrándolo en una nave que puede, obviamente, a travesar no solo el espacio sino también el tiempo nunca se le ocurrió.  
…bueno, de acuerdo, él pensaba en ser compañero de “El Doctor” (un tonto pequeño sueño) pero el chico que lo salvó no lucía como “El Doctor”. Y la mujer que trató de matarlo no parecía un Dalek. Él tampoco apreció la pequeña explicación que obtuvo “Necesita quedarse aquí, Dr. Palmer, de otro modo el flujo del tiempo puede ser alterado”, ¿y entonces por qué sacarlo fuera de su tiempo? Eso ya estaba interrumpiendo el flujo del tiempo.

…no es que a Ray no le gustara un poquito. De acuerdo, bastante. Esta era probablemente la cosa más excitante que hubiera pasado en toda su vida y él ya estaba considerando el conocer a los Avengers, que contaban dentro de los primeros cinco épicos y excitantes momentos en su vida. Estar en esta nave contaba mucho más, así que Ray no se quejaba sobre quedarse aquí. Él se quejaba de tener que estar encerrado, sin ser capaz de ver y tratar de averiguar más. Él era un científico después de todo. Y esta nave era algo para ser estudiado, y Ray realmente, realmente quería ver más. Pero la puerta se veía muy pesada para moverse, especialmente desde que tenía acceso a alguna clase de fuente de energía para verter más jugo en ella y dárselo.

Ahora, eso fue una pesadilla. Ray suspiró, descansando su mano contra un lado de la puerta, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, solo tratando de buscar una manera de dar-  
“Dr. Raymond Palmer. Acceso concedido” La voz de una mujer sonó y los ojos de Ray se ampliaron cuando la puerta se abrió deslizándose, revelando un pasillo. Sin realmente pensarlo mucho dio un paso fuera, mirando hacia ambos lados antes de girar a la izquierda. Si alguien iba a atraparlo, bueno. Al menos Ray tuvo la oportunidad de mirar en el lugar un poco. El material usado en las paredes no era un metal normal, estaba seguro. Se veía diferente, demonios se sentía diferente en algunos lugares.  
..Ray se preguntaba si podría llegar al puente y tal vez sentarse en la silla del Capitán. El no podía detener la sonrisa que se extendía en su rostro, el podía totalmente ser –  
“Capitán Kirk. El puente lo está llamando” Las palabras, arrastradas, se escucharon justo detrás de una esquina y Ray se detuvo. El no quería que nadie lo viera, ser atrapado no era realmente lo que quería. Oh, el podía apreciar que estas personas salvaran su vida, pero a menos que le fuera permitido mirar alrededor del lugar, el iba a patearse a sí mismo.

“Tú piensas que yo soy Kirk?”

Los ojos de Ray se ampliaron ante eso, porque esa voz era muy familiar y no había manera. ¿Podría ser?

“Yo pensé que tú querías que fuera Han Solo. Digo, tú eres más un fan de Star Wars que uno de Star Trek. Dios sabe por qué. Star Trek es mucho mejor.”

“Raymond, cállate”

¿Y desde cuando Ray podría escoger entre Star Trek y Star Wars? El nunca pudo, porque es como la cosa del color favorito, o del Beatle favorito. Ambas franquicias eran muy buenas, seria simplemente injusto elegir una sobre otra.

“La USS Enterprise” podría eliminar la existencia del “Halcón” por completo y – hump” Eso fue seguido con un ruido sordo y los ojos de Ray se ampliaron, olvidando todo sobre mantenerse escondido y rápidamente cruzó hacia la esquina. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, cuando vio lo que el suponía era el mismo – presionado contra la pared y siendo besado sin sentido. Por un chico. Ray estaba bastante seguro de que era un chico.

El otro Ray parecía estar realmente en ello, si la forma en que respondió el beso con…fervor era algo a lo que ir. Además la forma en que el otro él con mucho entusiasmo empujaba sus caderas contra la pierna que estaba colocada entre su propio y –

“Espera… No soy hetero?”

Ambos se retiraron uno del otro ante eso, y Ray podía contemplar lo raro que era mirar directamente en sus propios sorprendidos ojos y no unos que estaban en el espejo, pero él estaba aún un poco estupefacto por el hecho de que él estaba obviamente haciéndolo con un hombre.

Un hombre que estaba mirándolo, antes de rodar sus ojos y voltear a mirar a su otra contraparte.

“No hay problemas con los niños, pero aquí justo tenía que haber alguien como tú, no es así, Raymond”

“Esto no es mi culpa!” Dijo el otro Ray y él mismo, podía ver al chico que arrastraba las palabras elevar una ceja a… su otro yo. Okey, le tenía que conceder eso. Su otro yo parecía pensar lo mismo, porque rodo sus ojos y asintió.

“Ok, es un poco mi culpa, ¿pero no realmente? Es decir, Yo no me secuestre a mí mismo.” Señaló y bueno… Ray estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Era una especie de estilo diferente, mas cool y de estilo occidental.

Ray abrió la boca y el otro chico tuvo que darse cuenta, porque se giró a mirarlo. Que ehm… injusto. El aún no hacía nada.

… además de escapar de su encarcelamiento.

“No podemos responder ninguna de sus preguntas, así que no siquiera empieces, Boy Scout”

Ray abrió la boca ante eso – al mismo tiempo que su contraparte hizo, y el otro chico gimió.

“Si, Eagle Scout, lo sé. Es una expresión.”

Oh. Está bien. Ray podía entender eso.  
“Espera, ¿ni siquiera una?” preguntó, girándose hacia su otro yo. El chico no parecía verse muy feliz de ir con los deseos de Ray, a pesar de que él tenía su lengua en la garganta de Ray hace apenas unos minutos.

“Bueeeeno-”

“Raymond”

“Vamos, Len, ¿no crees que deberíamos? ¿Al menos una? Él está aquí en un lugar del que no sabe nada, después de ser golpeado sin ninguna razón” Ray estaba asintiendo a eso, porque si, gracias, era exactamente eso y el otro chico -Len, que Ray aprendió – suspiro.

“Yo no le estoy explicando esto a Rip”

Su otro yo sonrió y giro hacia él.

“Ok, que es lo que quieres saber? Como funciona esta nave? Si somos héroes? Como es nuestro futuro?”

“…No somos realmente heteros? Ray preguntó. El esperaba un poco la mirada confusa que puso su otro yo. El incluso esperaba un poco a Len tapansdose la cara con una mano, en un gesto de exasperación. Lo que él no esperaba era a Len dando un paso adelante, resbalar sus manos detrás del cuello de Ray y jalar su cabeza hacia el y –

Wow… ok. Ellos realmente no eran heteros.


End file.
